1. Technical Field
The subject matter pertains to power supplies and, more particularly, to power supply margin controllers.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply margin controller is sometimes used improve the accuracy of a power supply output by precisely monitoring output voltage or current and by applying needed corrections. A power supply margin controller may also alter the output of the power supply for test purposes, such as to determine whether components coupled to the output of the power supply still function properly when the output deviates from a nominal value.
A power supply margin controller may exercise the control that is needed to cause alterations in the output of a power supply through a connection with a feedback or voltage adjustment node. That node, however, may be very sensitive to the imposition of an external load or to the delivery of an external signal. This sensitivity may cause a problem when the power supply margin controller is coupled to or decoupled from the node while the power supply is driving a load. The coupling or decoupling at this time may perturb the output of the power supply, undesirably imposing potentially-harmful stress on the load.